Terrifying Tickle Tunnel
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tyina and Titania venture into a dark, spooky cave and get a big surprise inside!


**My very good friend guestsurprise did a fantastic story for GoldGuardian2418 and me!**

* * *

One day Tyina and Titania went together for a hike through the woods; it was their "girls" day. As the sun started to go down, they got closer and closer to their destination: the Lake. This lake was amazing. They could only sit in amazement for what they saw, but after a few moments they stood up to prepare for the night. As Tyina went to gather some firewood for the fire, Titania went to find a dry spot to put up their tent. Then, it started to rain!

"Hurry! We need to find some shelter! Our tent is not going to hold up under this rain!" Titania yelled as she grabbed Tyina's arm and high tailed it to the mountain top.

"I'm coming! Don't run so fast!" Tyina gasped as she tried to keep up with her sister.

They kept running until they found a cave; it was very dark and slimy, but they had no where else to go.

"Tyina, stay next to me. There is nothing to be afraid of! I-AAAAHHHHHH…" Titania screamed as she fell down a hole in the ground and her sister came tumbling down after her. They tumbled and hit the wall of the cave and finally they both landed on a soft rock. It was huge and white, but soft as well.

"Are we dead yet?" Tyina whispered as she kept her eyes closed tightly with her hands over her face. Titania just giggled and pried Tyina's hands away from her face.

"Tyina? Tyina look at me! We are alive, we are ok! We…" Before Titania could finish, the "rock" moved!

"Mmmm…who is on me? Who is there?" A deep voice rumbled sleepily. The girls slowly turned around and saw a large white monster with a large red fin on the top of its' head! It rubbed its eyes as it woke up from a nap. And to make matters worse, they were sitting in the middle of his back! The monster looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at the two girls, but quickly noticed that they were going to make a run for it. He made a grab for them, but they ducked back.

"MONSTER! RUN TYINA! RUN LIKE THE WIND!" Titania screeched

"GIANT! HELP! RUN TITANIA RUN! MONSTER!" Tyina screamed as she tried to take off towards his lower back so she could get off.

"Wait! Stop you two! Come back here!" The giant said as he tried to reach over his shoulder and grab them, but they were too busy running down toward his lower back so he couldn't reach them. He started chuckling because they were tickling him, but he knew he couldn't let them run away terrified. The girls just managed to reach his lower back when he shifted his weight where his rear was slightly up and he was slightly on his knees and that caused the girls to slide backwards to the middle of his back again, both of them screaming in pure terror.

"Tyina split up! Save yourself!" Titania said as she jumped down on the giant's bed but she got her leg stuck because of all of the sheets.

"Titania! Titania! Look out!" Tyina screamed as she stopped running. She just reached the giant's foot when she turned around and saw her sister trapped in the sheets. The giant started looking in the covers quickly to find Titania.

"Now…where did you go? Come out, come out wherever you are!" The giant sang and when he spotted her he grabbed her in both of his hands. Titania tried to jump out of his hand repeatedly but the giant was faster and caught her each time she jumped. He pinned her to his upper chest since he was still lying on his stomach and tried to calm her down.

"Woah, woah, calm down. I am not going to hurt you…shhh, it's ok…shhhh." He cooed as he rubbed her head with his index finger and would gently nuzzle her side with his face.

"No! Please don't eat me!" Titania pleaded turning away from him.

"Don't eat her! Take me instead!" Tyina yelled from the other end of the bed.

The giant just sighed. He had to calm them down or else these girls would go mad. Then he chuckled as he got the best idea in the world. He started tickling Titania's stomach with his big white fingers and she started squirming and trying to get out of his hold. Then, he looked down on the other end of the bed and saw Tyina's eyes widen in horror and she was trying to find a way out and how to save her sister! He chuckled and his green eyes widened in both excitement and mischievousness.

"Hello down there! You didn't think I forgot about you did you? Come here little one." The giant cooed in his booming voice as he went to grab her but she hid behind his large foot. He was about to grab her again when he had a better idea. He gently nudged her with his foot and she yelped in surprise. She fell over and he pinned her gently, but firmly with his left foot and used his " toes" on his right foot to wiggle in her stomach.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO! HELP! TITANIAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHAKE HIM STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"TYINA! YOUHOHOHOHOOHOHO NEED TO HELP MEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH FIRST!"

"You two tickle bugs aren't getting away from me! I have you both and the tickle giant isn't going to let you go!" The giant teased as he then blew a small raspberry in Titania's stomach that vibrated her whole body. Her screaming went up 2 more octaves and the giant looked over his shoulder and saw Tyina on the verge of passing out.

"Hey! Woah, don't faint on me," He said as he looked at her. He quickly stopped and scooped both girls up in his hands and pinned them gently to his chest so he could rub their backs and help them breathe again.

"There we go…now take it easy…don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…relax young ones." The giant whispered as he kept rubbing them and he chuckled as Tyina slowly started to fall asleep.

"Now then, who are you two ladies and are you alright? You fell pretty far down to my lair." The giant asked as he cleared his throat to wake them up from his calming trance.

"I'm Titania, and this is my sister Tyina. We were just taking some refuge from the storm and we fell down here." Titania replied.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to wake you up! We didn't mean to…" Tyina didn't get to finish because the giant's finger was placed softly on her lips to gently hush her, then the giant gently pulled Tyina's panicking body towards his face and he started nuzzling her.

"Shhh…don't be afraid Tyina…it was an accident…shhh," he purred. Tyina giggled as his nuzzles tickled her face. Once he felt the tension leave her body, he held her again gently in the same hand as her sister.

"Wow..you're very amazing..I mean…nice..I mean..uh…what's your name?" Titania stammered and blushed at the complete mess she made. The giant let out a big booming laugh, but not loud enough to hurt their ears.

"You're pretty amazing too Titania, my name is Way Big." He winked; Cassie and Titania could feel their whole face turn red.

"Thank you Way Big, but I do have a problem. We don't know the way out of the cave. Can you help us?" Titania asked. She didn't want to leave, but she felt like she was bothering him.

"Of course! I know the way out. I will show you on one condition…" Both girls looked at him curiously.

"That you both promise to come again and see me soon. I live under the Grant Mansion," Way Big grinned. Tyina gently caressed his chest and he rubbed his face in her hands, returning the loving gesture.

"Wow! I can't believe that I actually met a giant!" Tyina said as she climbed up his chest and near his neck. She poked his neck and a deep rumble came from inside him, and she realized he was chuckling.

"Easy there…" He warned giving her a devious smirk.

"He's ticklish Let's get him!" Both girls jumped on his neck and started tickling him. Way Big roared with laughter, but tried not to move too much because he did not want to hurt them. Rachel heard the commotion and came down the hole to see Way Big getting revenge and grabbing the girls. He saw her come down and started to grab her too!

"Wait! NO! I'm Innocent! I just wanted to see what's going on!" Rachel giggled. He grabbed her close to his face and smiled at her.

"Rachel…it's ok…I am glad you dropped in…because then you can get in on the fun too!" He smirked as he grabbed all three girls now and for the next hour all you could hear was the squealing of their laughter followed by Way Big's deep chuckle as he tickled his friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Way Big is such a softie…hope you all liked it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I love Way Big! He's a giant yet he's so sweet and kind! And I love tickle stories with him! Another awesome story, guestsurprise! :D**


End file.
